Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper (also known as Grim) is an undead skeleton personification of Death. After having 'lost' to Billy and Mandy, in a contest over the soul of Mr. Snuggles, "Grim" is now forced to be the 'best friend' of Billy and Mandy forever and ever. However, the term 'best friend' is used loosely. Grim is often stuck with cleaning-up the consequences of mishaps that are in no small part due to Billy's stupidity and lack of common sense. On Mandy's part, Grim is often forced to do her chores and obey her direct orders, all as her unwilling 'friend-slave'. Punch Time Explosion Grim appears as a playable character in Punch Time Explosion being one of the three characters of his show to appear. Special Moves *'Neutral Special': Scythe Beam *'Side Special': Wide Slash *'Up Special': Grim Leaper *'Down Special': Scythe Eruption *'Punch Time Explosion': He forms in the screen saying "behold the power of my scythe" his scythe turns huge and emits green glowing ghouls. He then is able to slash around and kill opponents in one slash. *'Synergy Attack': Mung Daal appears and places a big pan filled with hot water that begins to cook when Grim swings with his giant ghouls scythe around above the pan. Then many ghouls will be launched out of the pan on the ground. Special Costume Name: Clown Grim Fist Appearance: "Attack of the Clowns" October 29, 2004 Bio: After Billy wakes up from another nightmare involving clowns, he is more terrified than ever towards them, so Mandy and Grim try to cure him of this clown-a-phobia. Mandy asks Grim to bring to life a clown's head made on paper mache to entertain Billy, but the spell does not seem to work. They dress up as clowns in an attempt to look harmless. After consulting with his imaginary "Inner Frat Boy", Billy changes his feeling from being afraid to being angry at clowns, and attacks them with Grim's scythe. Billy is cured of his fear, but the paper mache clown attacks and eats them. Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Grim appears as a playable character in Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos!. He is based off his original design of Billy & Mandy and has no twists to it. In earlier design he had some more props but those were deleted because it looked weird. Bio Having lost a bet to a little girl and her idiot friend over the soul of their hamster, Mr. Snuggles, The Grim Reaper was forced to give up his job of collecting souls to be their playmate forever! Feeling totally enslaved and degraded, there is nothing Grim wishes more than to get back his freedom and go back to becoming what he has always been the best at- being the living personification of Death itself! Or at least he did, until he got attached to de little maggots. Oy vey. What truly makes him outstanding is his scythe, a mystical weapon imbued with many of Grim's special powers, including his control over the dead. To this end, many have tried to seize the power of this for themselves, often resulting in supernatural threats of all kinds winding up on the trio's front door. Special Abilities/Powers *Wields the Reaper Scythe, a weapon imbued with impressive magical force that can cut through virtually any substance (or dimension!) and even re-animate the dead. Functions as the source of all of Grim's supernatural powers. *Possesses a magical trunk with all kinds of dangerous items. *Immortality *Shape Changing Quotes Intro *"Behold! I AM THE GRIM REAPER!" * *evil laughter* *"It's curtains for you, mortal!" *"Dis is de end for you!" *"Try your best not to get mustard all over me cloak again!" (Against Nigel Uno) *"Darn it! You're way too healthy for it to be your time! Unless...." (Against Johnny Bravo) *"If you come to fight for your life, you're in for a rude surprise!" (Against Samurai Jack) *"Mistress of the Dark, what is thy will?" (Against Marceline) *"Funny. Me don't tink you're supposed to be here, Te Xuan Ze!" (Against Juniper Lee) *"*sigh* Another day, another idiot." (Against Ed) Win Pose *"Too bad for you. I NEVER lose!" *"Sorry about dis. Just doin' me job!" *"Huh. Dat wasn't much of a challenge at all." *"Bet dat's de last time you make fun of my 'bony butt', huh Blondie?" (Against Johnny Bravo) *"Daredevil? I eat dem for breakfast." (Against T-Bone) *"I'm all dried up bones. Only t'ing you be cutting wit' dat sword is me patience!" (Against Samurai Jack) *Me think the Nightosphere needs to come under new management!" (Against Marceline) *"I think you should be headin' by your Ah-Mah for more trainin'. Dat was rather sloppy!" (Against Juniper Lee) *"I can't believe I met someone as dumb as Billy." (Against Ed) Victory Screen *"Soon....soon I shall be free of dose miserable urchins! If only I knew how...." *"Fortunately, I'm not in de business of collecting souls....at the moment." *"So, what was dat crack about me wearing a cheap Halloween costume again, young boy?" (Against Nigel Uno) *"Hate to say it, but you make Billy look like a genius. Hoo boy." (Against Johnny Bravo) *"It appears dat it is not yet your time, warrior. You still have a great task ahead of you." (Against Samurai Jack) *"Keep pullin' dose cock-a-mamie stunts in dat flyin' death trap, and you'd be havin' an apppointment wit' me sooner dan you t'ink!" (Against T-Bone) *"You got to teach me some o' those shape shifting tricks. I tink dat people are losin' their fear of me!" (Against Marceline) *"You remind me a little of Mandy if she cracked a smile once in a while. Lord forbid she even try, I've seen what happens when she does!" (Against Bubbles) Gallery grim.png|Grim in Billy & Mandy grim_still_01.png|Grim in Punch Time Explosion Clowngrim.png|Clown Grim Category:Punch Time Explosion Character Category:Playable Category:Protagonist Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Character Category:Male Category:Starter